


eleven degrees

by que_sera_sera



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Genderbending, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Real names used, can be read as pre-slash if u want, still on the mcyt grind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/pseuds/que_sera_sera
Summary: five times clay's too cold, and one time that she's warm.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	eleven degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariaizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/gifts).



**1.**

Clay wakes up to the jolting sound of an alarm.

"What the fuck is the time?" she asks herself. She rolls over and looks at the digital clock. "6:16."

She yawns and stretches, letting her bones crack in many satisfying, pain-relieving ways.

The moment she lifts off the blankets, she shivers.

Britain, even the part of the island that's closest to the equator, is way too cold for her, a Florida woman, to be here in the fall. Business called, though, and put her in a two-bedroom apartment that she shared with someone who happened to be her Internet best friend.

Ok, so maybe that business was gaming.

It's still exhilarating to see someone so far away be so close to her. It's like a pleasant surprise that just never ends.

Unfortunately for Clay, another surprise that never ends is Britain's shitty weather.

It's not London, so the place doesn't get a ridiculous amount of rain, but it's still cold. Too cold.

It's still dark out, but relatively cloudless from what Clay can see from her vantage point on the bed. The sun is probably going to be shining later and the day is going to look _perfect_. Except for the fact that it's fucking frigid.

Clay gets out of her bed to go get herself some socks.

* * *

**2.**

"Do you want pizza later?" Georgie asks, tapping on her phone.

"Sure," Clay responds, "Our usual?"

Georgie grins. "You bet."

Today's a quiet night for Brighton. Unlike London, the night sky isn't filled with the fake stars of high-up apartments. There aren't any visible real stars because of the light pollution, though.

"Have you seen that recent Mugo vid?" Clay says, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Yeah," Georgie replies, "I'm scared that you'll use some of those tactics."

Clay snorts. "Don't worry. You'll get your ass handed to you anyways."

Georgie raises her eyebrows. "Mighty big words for a mighty big L."

"Says you." Clay sticks her tongue out at Georgie.

Clay shivers on the couch again. "What's the thermostat at?"

"Like twenty two degrees? I don't get why you're so goddamn cold all of the time," Georgie answers.

"Florida woman," Clay says on instinct.

Georgie nods. "Florida women."

Clay bursts out into laughter.

* * *

**3.**

Patches is on her lap and Clay can't bring herself to move to get a hoodie. Mostly because her thighs are delicate and scratches would hurt them. She doesn't really want to deal with scratches right now, as much as she loves Patches.

Luckily for Clay's lap, though, Patches is a little ball of heat and fluff, so it's perfectly warm. Her bare arms aren't. Clay strokes Patches' soft fur, hoping that the warmth could get to her that way. Patches purrs and nuzzles more into Clay's lap.

"Georgie, can you grab me a hoodie?" Clay asks as Georgie walks by.

"Get it yourself," Georgie responds.

"But Patches and scratches and my thighs are sensitive." Clay pouts.

"Aw, okay."  
  
She goes into Clay's closet and Clay sits nonchalantly as Georgie sorts through hangers and shelves.

"Does it matter which one?" Georgie asks, her voice slightly muffled by distance and the drywall.

"Nah." Clay spins lightly in her chair, lightly booping Patches' back at some times.

"Here you go." Georgie throws the hoodie onto the nearby bed.

"Thank you," Clay says.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Georgie walks out the door to Clay's bedroom out into the hall.

Clay wheels herself to the bed and carefully puts on the hoodie as to not disturb Patches. After she gets it onto herself, she continues petting Patches.

* * *

**4.**

"I just realized that I live with you and I don't have any of your merch," Georgie states.

Clay nods. "Very intriguing. You can steal one of my Dream hoodies."

"One of yours?" Georgie gives Clay a questioning look.

"Yeah, sure. No big deal," Clay replies, "I have tons."

"Yeah, twenty hoodies all with that smiley face," Georgie responds, "I'm stealing a blue one. Blue's my color."

Clay waits for Georgie to leave the closet.

Georgie walks out with the hoodie. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look nice!" Clay compliments, "But I regret to inform you that you're wearing a purple hoodie, not a blue one."

"Doesn't matter. Should I wear those Enchroma glasses?" Georgie rolls up the sleeves of the Dream hoodie.

"Maybe." Clay grins. Georgie sticks her tongue out at Clay.

Clay feels a chill through her body. "Is the hoodie warm?"

"Yeah," Georgie says.

"Ok, good."

* * *

**5.**

"The pizza's here!" Georgie calls out, "Your turn this time."

Clay sighs overdramatically. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Georgie slyly grins and stretches out on the couch, poking Clay to indicate that she needs to get off of the couch.

"But I'm so cold." Clay frowns.

"Good, get the blood pumping when you walk." Georgie pushes Clay with her foot.

Clay gets up and walks towards the door, turning backwards to give Georgie a middle finger.

Georgie laughs.

 _It's so cruel of her_ , Clay thinks, _So cruel and rude._

Clay gets the pizza, mumbles out a "Thanks, have a nice day" to the deliverer, and sets the pizza on the table in front of the couch. Then, she goes to the kitchen to get plates.

"Grab me a knife and a fork!" Georgie yells.

"Fuck you," Clay calls back. "You're an adult. Eat it with your hands."

Clay does grab plates and napkins though.

"Wine?" she shouts to Georgie.

"Not feeling it. Suit yourself."

Clay gets water for Georgie and a Diet Coke for herself. She returns with the beverages and utensils.

"We're watching Heathers." Georgie picks up the remote and presses play.

"What's that?" Clay asks.

"A movie. Now shut up, Clay," Georgie responds, already enraptured with the screen as she grabs her first slice of pizza and a plate.

Clay grabs a fluffy blanket, cuddles up in it, and grabs a slice of pizza, a napkin, and a plate.

She's still cold as hell.

As the movie progresses, Clay has to appreciate the clever quips and 80s references. The movie is funny as hell, with even the death scenes being hilarious. Drain cleaner - what a way to go.

Doesn't change the fact that it's fucking freezing. Clay retreats further into her blanket. She's full now after the pizza and she's half-focusing on becoming a hibernating being of lore and half-focusing on the movie.

"Are you cold?" Georgie questions, pausing the movie.

Clay shuffles. "Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal enough," Georgie replies, "That didn't make sense. Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Clay responds amicably.

"I think you need cuddles," Georgie declares. "C'mere!"

She says that "c'mere" like in their streams and videos. Clay has to laugh.

"No, no, I'm good."

"Stop being Dream for a second. Just be Clay. Or be selfish." Georgie makes grabby hands towards Clay.

Clay could retort and say something about how she's not playing an act or acting a play or whatever but she doesn't want to. She scoots over to Georgie and lets herself be a little spoon.

* * *

**+1.**

Clay wakes up the next morning with Georgie still dozing by her. It's early, the sun hasn't even come up fully yet. 

She wants to tiptoe around and clean everything up. Maybe even make or order breakfast, to surprise Georgie. She looks around for her phone, and it's too far away to reach.

But, she realizes, Georgie's hands are unrelenting. They don't let her go, even when Clay struggles for a little bit. So she just stays there.

She's finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i'm sorry this is so late izzy D:
> 
> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed! i wrote this for a halloween event, so i know it's a bit late, but i tried.
> 
> i usually take FOREVER to write 5+1s so i'm honestly shocked that i wrote this one so quickly


End file.
